


Snowed In

by beeyouteaful



Series: Snowy Evening [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: Tom and his wife spend their honeymoon at a ski resort.





	1. Chapter 1

We reached the rental house just as the setting sun kissed the earth. Snow fluttered down from the sky and sprinkled the ground. The house was part of a row of identical ones varying in size. It was small, but the pictures on Airbnb made it look so intimate and cozy. I couldn’t wait to snuggle up by the fireplace.

Tom parked the car and got out, stretching his arms and torso from the long journey. I hesitated to open my door and face the freezing air, and Tom took that as a sign that I wanted him to grab it for me. He jogged around the hood and dipped into a showy bow as he pulled the door open.

“Oh, baby, you didn’t have to—”

“I know.” He smiled and offered his leather-gloved hand to me. I grinned as he helped me out of the car and shut the door after me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and whispered in my ear, “Welcome to our home for the week, my heart.” His breath was a hot solace against the bitter wind. I nuzzled into my soft scarf and leaned back into his chest.

“I think I’m frozen all the way through.”

“Well, we don’t want that. Let me grab our bags.” He popped the trunk and retrieved our suitcases, and I pulled out our cooler of groceries before closing the hatch. The Jaguar—of _course_ he was particular about his airport rentals—clicked as Tom locked it, and he ushered me to the front door. He leaned into the keypad and pressed in the code. “It’s 1-2-4 if you get locked out, though, I doubt I’ll let you out of my sight long enough for that to happen.” He turned the knob, but the door didn’t budge. His brow furrowed and he pushed it again with his full weight, stumbling forward as the door swung open. I couldn’t stifle my giggle.

“Are you okay?”

“Just fine,” he chuckled back. “Sticky latch, I suppose.” He stood, pulled the bags inside, and jokingly dusted himself off before swooping his arm from the doorway into the house. “Come in, darling.”

I smiled and stepped in. The smell of pine and cinnamon warmed my nose. Tom closed the door behind me and stomped the snow off of his feet.

“I guess suede was a poor choice to wear in the mountains, huh?” he mused as he sat on the staircase beside the door and unlaced his shoes.

“I mean… I did warn you.”

“Now, darling, let’s not get into who said what…”

I laughed

“Did you at least _bring_ boots?”

“Of course.”

I toed off my own boots and padded through the short hallway into the open living area. The only light in the room came from a lit candle on the mantle of the fireplace across the room. There was a note taped to the mounted flat screen television above it. I set the cooler next to the sofa and reached up to grab the note.

 

_Tom & (y/n), _

_Welcome to your honeymoon home! There’s firewood in the outdoor closet along with starters. The bed has fresh sheets, but there are more in the linen closet if you need them. Feel free to use the dishes in the kitchen. Make yourselves at home!_

_There’s a checklist on the fridge for when you leave, along with the wifi password, TV guide, and our phone numbers. If you need anything, feel free to call. We live right around the pond._

_Jack & Danny _

 

I felt Tom’s arms snake around me again. He read over my shoulder and hummed into my hair.

“They’re so hospitable.”

“They are,” I agreed. “We should get settled in, baby.”

“Shall we start a fire?”

“We? You know damned well you can’t do that, Mr. I-Have-An-Electric-Fireplace-In-My-Office,” I laughed. “ _I’ll_ start the fire. You can put the food away.”

“Deal.” He kissed the side of my neck and set off to tend to the kitchen.

I switched on the overhead lights by the back door, toggling the dimmer switch to test the ambiance. I grinned to myself thinking of curling up with Tom on the sofa under the soft yellow lighting as a fire burned before us.

I turned the lights all the way up and finally got a good look at the rest of the living area. There was a chocolate coffee table and sofa across from the fireplace, a tall dining table to my right, and the kitchen right behind it, separated by a half-wall.

Tom looked radiant against the dark wood of the cabinets. His cheeks were painted a soft rose from the cold, and his sweater lifted up with his arms as he put away the food. My lips curled into a sweet smile as I watched him. He felt my eyes on him and turned to me, but I quickly averted my gaze in embarrassment.

“You think you’re sneaky,” he teased.

“I think you’re pretty…”

“Not as pretty as you.”

I couldn’t help but blush and fumble with some logs and a fire starter that the owners had already set inside the fireplace. I reached up to the mantle for the box of matches and sat on the floor, reading the instructions on the starter log’s wrapper. I made sure the flue was open before striking a match and lighting the paper. It immediately enveloped in flames, so I set another log against it to catch. Soon, there was a steady flame, and I closed the glass doors to keep the fire contained.

Tom sat behind me and pulled me against him, watching the fire blaze over my shoulder.

“You’re so good at this,” he whispered. “My mountain girl.”

I snuggled back into his chest.

“Actually, _you_ could probably start one with these logs. They give you instructions and everything.”

“Then I get the next one,” he hummed into my hair.

“Tell me about your plans for the next few days.”

“Well,” he began, and kissed my neck, “tomorrow we can walk over to the ski lodge and rent some equipment.”

“I still can’t believe you planned our honeymoon around a sport you don’t know how to do.”

“Well, I’ve heard there’s this sexy instructor who knows a thing or two.” He grazed his hand up my side through my sweater. “Maybe I could charm her into giving me a free lesson.”

“You’d be very lucky if she didn’t charge you, Thomas.”

“Yes.” He hooked a finger on his free hand under my chin and turned my head to face him. He kissed along my jaw and nipped at my chin. “So incredibly lucky.”

“Tell me more about our week.”

His hands trailed under the hem of my sweater and up to my bra, kneading through the fabric.

“I’m going to make you the best bolognese you’ve had in your life.” My head rolled back against his shoulder as he bit along my neck. “I have a few gifts for you as well.”

“Tom, we made a deal—”

“If you thought for one moment I wouldn’t take the opportunity to spoil you this week, you mustn’t know me as well as I thought.” He scooped one of my breasts out and pinched the nipple.

“Perhaps we should make time for me to… _get to know you_ better,” I purred.

“I’d love nothing more, my love.” He slid his other hand down to palm me through my jeans.

“Thomas…”

“(Y/n)...”

The fire cracked, and I startled. He had me so caught up in the moment that I’d forgotten where we were and that I was safe here—not to mention how exhausted I was from the journey.

“It was only the fire, darling,” he soothed. I sat up, turned around, and curled myself around him tight, as if he hadn’t just been trying to get in my pants.

“Can we take it slow? I think I need some time...”

It was so unlike me to jump at the sound of a fire cracking—or a gunshot—but ever since the wedding I’d been on edge.

Tom cupped my cheeks in his hands.

“Of course.” He soothed my back through my sweater, and I could’ve fallen asleep on him. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Sorry for getting you excited…” I sighed. He just shook his head to disregard it.

“What can I do to help?”

“Can we just lay on the sofa for now?”

“Do you need a nap?” He brought my left hand to his lips and kissed my rings.

“Just a little one.”

Tom smiled at me and squeezed me tight.

“Anything for my sleepy girl. My heart. My _wife_ ,” he breathed in disbelief. I grinned and hugged him tight.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite hear you…”

“You’re my _wife_. You’re Mrs. Thomas Hiddleston.”

“It sounds so gorgeous when you say it.”

He lifted me as he stood, and I clung to him koala-style. He set me on the sofa and turned off the lights before he grabbed one of our blankets. I scooted back as far as I could, and he flopped down next to me.

“I love you so much,” he whispered, eyes sparkling in the firelight. “Thank you.”

“For what?” I quirked a brow.

“For marrying me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“‘Nother beer?”

“Love one,” he answered with a smile. I squeezed his shoulder and made my way across the lodge to the bar. Conversation, laughter, and the click of ski boots filled the air. I smiled to myself thinking of how thoughtful my husband had been planning this honeymoon for me. It _was_ for me, after all. He’d never been skiing in his life. He loved the city and hated the mountains. I was always surprised with how selfless he was toward me, but he really outdid himself with this trip. Fortunately for him, I bought some new lingerie just for this occasion.

The bartender grinned at me. She looked sweet and engaging, and I bet she definitely knew her way around the cocktail menu. Her blonde waves fell just to her shoulders, and she wore a pretty green flannel over her black top.

“What can I get you?”

“A Yuengling and an Angry Orchard.”

The bartender smiled at me, and she reached below the bar for the bottles.

“Thank you.” I fished around in my pocket and handed her Tom’s card. “You can just start a tab for us.”

She gasped and took my hand in hers instead.

“Your rings are gorgeous!” I smiled and thanked her again, showing off the blue opal set. Her eyes met mine and she quickly released me. “Sorry, I got a little excited,” she excused herself. “I’ve been waiting for my girlfriend to pop the question, but at this rate I’m just going to have to ask.”

“I’m actually here on my honeymoon.”

“Congratulations!” Her eyes lit up in wonder, and she pushed the credit card back into my hands. “The drinks are on the house!”

“Oh, no, I—”

“I insist! Where’s the lucky person? Are they here?”

I turned back toward our table and saw him chatting with an older man. He leaned back in his seat, no doubt sizing the man up, but he looked like he was enjoying himself nonetheless.

“You see that table with the two men over there—the one guy kind of looks like he could own a television network and the other looks like a Greek statue if the statue wore cashmere sweaters?”

“Please tell me you married the statue…” she muttered. I smiled and nodded.

“That’s my Tom.”

“He’s cute. I approve. And I also give you full access to all the alcohol you want.”

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“It’s my pleasure! Don’t worry about it.”

Well, she was getting a _hefty_ tip tonight.

“Thank you so much. But seriously, we’re gonna need a tab. Tom is a fiend for good beer.” I slid the card toward her again and a took a bottle in each hand so she couldn’t give it back. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Sara.”

“(Y/n).” I smiled and thanked her once more before trekking back to my husband. For a high end ski resort, the lodge was packed with families. I had to shimmy my way past pushed-out chairs and stumbling children, all while taking care as to not spill anything.

As I approached, I heard the stranger say something about Tom’s “girl”—me.

“She’s beautiful. I’d love to take a crack at her.”

I froze in place. What the hell? Tom’s fingers clutched his empty bottle, knuckles turning white as he set his jaw the way he always did when he got mad.

“I beg your pardon.” Not a request. A threat.

The older man clicked his tongue in disappointment and shifted nonchalantly to the side.

“Now, don’t tell me you’re exclusive. Successful men like us, we don’t order just one item off the menu.”

Tom gritted his teeth together before leaning across the table with a terrifying snarl.

“I will slit your throat where you stand,” he hissed.

_Should I go sit down next to Tom and pretend nothing happened? Or should I go back to the bar and wait with Sara?_

Before I could decide, Tom glanced up behind the man at me, and his face softened just slightly. My feet moved forward on their own volition, as if he was pulling me toward him. I stepped up to the table and took my seat beside him.

“Here, baby,” I greeted as I set the beer in front of him.

“Thank you, darling.” He wrapped his arm around me and stroked my shoulder with his thumb, a movement that may have looked innocent to everyone else around but was as possessive as he could get to the three of us.

I looked between them before the older man cleared his throat. He reached his hand out to me in greeting.

“I’m Anthony.”

Tom sighed almost imperceptibly at his introduction—our code for _give a fake name_.

“Anthony,” I repeated with a smile. “I’m Jenna.”

He brought my hand to his lips, and I bristled. Tom sat up slightly in defense as I pulled my hand away.

“The pleasure is all mine. Matthew here has sung your praises the entire time we’ve spoken.”

“I’m sure.” I turned toward Tom and squeezed his thigh. “Do you two know each other, Matty?” He finally broke his stare and looked at me.

“Just met, love. Anthony was just leaving.”

“Oh, I could stay for a drink. I have to hear about how you proposed to this lovely girl, and what reason she had to say yes.”

If he thought for one moment he was being charming, he was seriously delusional.

“Actually, I just remembered…” I began before downing my entire hard cider in one go. “I wanted to go look at the stars.” I stood and tugged Tom up with me. “Nice meeting you.” We rushed out of the lodge and into the courtyard.

I turned to Tom and he crashed his lips to mine, enveloping me in his arms.

“That was hot,” he murmured against my lips. “I love when you do that.”

“I just wish I didn’t _have_ to do that. That guy was a fucking creep. _Anthony_ , ugh,” I gagged. “You’re the only man allowed to kiss my knuckles.”

Tom grinned and took my hand in his, bringing it to his thin lips and pressing a kiss on each finger.

“And I do it right.”

“That you do, Mr. Hiddleston.”

I looked up at the sky and unfortunately couldn’t see any stars because the mountain’s lights were so bright. I frowned, but Tom just tilted my head back toward him.

“Why don’t we go home and look at the stars through our bedroom skylight, hm? Or, rather, _you_ can look through the skylight as I push you into the mattress,” he purred. My cheeks flamed.

“Thomas…”

“Good practice for when you’ll moan it later…”

“You will be the absolute death of me.”

“‘Til death do us part, my love.”

I laced my fingers in his as he chugged his beer, and then we were off to our little house. I couldn’t fight the feeling that I’d forgotten something…

“Oh my god!”

“What?”

“Your credit card!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the dialogue "She's beautiful. I'd love to take a crack at her," and "Now, don’t tell me you’re exclusive. Successful men like us, we don’t order just one item off the menu" from S4:E11 of New Girl! It was better than anything I could’ve written for that scene.


End file.
